


Camp Misadventures

by winchesherlokied



Series: Team Outing Misadventures [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Hinata can be hella scary when he wants to be, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mean OC, No volleyballs were damaged in the making of this fic, Protective Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: An old acquaintance decides to try and feed Kageyama's insecurity only realizing too late that Hell hath no fury like a protective boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Relationship, implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Series: Team Outing Misadventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960891
Comments: 18
Kudos: 540





	Camp Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me for Protective Hinata, and I have *finally* delivered. So sorry for the delay. Hope you guys like it. Major shout-out to Four_o_eyed_o_nerd and intro_nerd for being my proofreaders! (Psst, this means if you find any typos, blame them). Nah, I'm kidding they're great. Enjoy the fic!

It was time for another training camp and most of the Karasuno crows were visibly pumped up (Tsukishima was internally pumped up but it wasn’t like he was going to show it, not that any of the others believed his feigned disinterest). There were a few new schools that had joined the camp this year and Shouyou was practically bouncing off the walls at the thought of meeting new teams and possibly learning something from their aces. He was excitedly chattering away to Kenma who seemed to be engrossed in his game but somehow still managed to keep up with his friend’s discussion as they walked towards the gym their teams had gathered in so that they could warm up and run a few drills before their practice match later that evening.

The energy flowing out of Shouyou was palpable even though it was just 6.30 in the morning. Shouyou zipped off the moment they entered but Kenma wasn’t surprised when he saw his friend jumping on Kageyama’s back causing the tall boy to lose his balance and the pair of them falling flat on the ground, poor Kageyama acting as a cushion for his short boyfriend. Kenma just shook his head with small smile on his face and walked towards where Kuroo and Sugawara-san stood, the former cackling away at the now squabbling baby crows like a hyena while Suga just shook his head and mumbled under his breath how they were Daichi’s children before sunrise.

* * *

Shouyou was just happy to see Tobio when he entered the gym, the taller boy had gone on ahead with the others while Shouyou had gone to wake Kenma up, since he and Yaku were the only ones who could manage that without losing a limb (safe to assume this still did not stop Kuroo from attempting to wake Kenma up and Yaku was sure he was one day going to get whacked somewhere it would REALLY hurt). He didn’t even realize when he started running towards Tobio and scared the living crap out of the poor boy when he decided to tackle him from the back, though in Shouyou’s defense, he really did believe that Tobio would be able to catch him like he usually did, forgetting that their ‘usual’ was when Shouyou jumped at Tobio from the FRONT. They both went down, Tobio somehow managing to not break his nose as he face-planted into the polished floor with the added weight of his short but muscular boyfriend on his back.

“HINATA BOKE! Are you trying to kill me?!”, he yelled as he suddenly sprang up, dislodging Shouyou from his back, the boy still managing to land on his feet further infuriating Tobio whose forehead was definitely redder than it should be thanks to the face-plant.

“Waah! Tobio your face is REALLY red, you should be careful, Suga-san won’t let you play if you’re hurt!”, exclaimed Shouyou, not even bothering to acknowledge the other boy’s question as he suddenly proceeded to poke at the blue-eyed boy’s head startling out a painful yelp out of him. His glare intensifying as he proceeded to tackle the orange-haired boy in front of him, the two of them now wrestling on the floor while a terrified Asahi, who had just been rolling in the ball carts into the room, tried to get Noya to stop the two baby crows from fighting instead of standing and cheering them on instead. He felt a moment of relief when Tanaka walked over to them but all his hopes faded away when his teammate also turned out to be of no use and joined Noya in his cheering and the two were now placing bets as to which of their kouhais would win. Asahi was practically in tears at this point when he suddenly felt a menacing aura that he knew for a fact belonged to their captain and quietly snuck away to where a clearly fed-up Suga stood with Kuroo and Kenma. Asahi was a bit worried for the Nekoma captain, he sounded like he was hacking out his lungs only to realize upon getting closer that the rooster-haired boy was cackling away at the chaos Asahi had just walked away from. 

* * *

Everything was relatively calm after Daichi had lectured his team-mates, Noya and Tanaka looked sufficiently chastised but Daichi knew they would go back to their shenanigans soon, Shouyou and Tobio on the other hand were pointedly looking away from one another but knowing them, they would be back to Hinata requesting for spikes and Kageyama supplying them without any serious complain. But for now Daichi sighed as he watched the orange-haired boy grabbing hold of Tsukishima who for once did not complain and looked rather relieved as he was pulled away from a conversation with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi was left looking longingly at the closest exit hoping to escape soon like his blond friend just did. Tobio on the other hand chose to help out Yamaguchi who Daichi knew would try and hopefully to calm his angry friend down.

Daichi just hoped for the best and decided to go talk to coach Ukai about their schedule for the day. As he passed Suga, he slowed down just enough to say, “The sun is up, they’re your responsibility now” and proceeded to run out of the room before Suga could reply. Leaving the silver-haired boy glaring in the direction Daichi had just gone in as Asahi slowly tried to slink away from his friend.

* * *

By the time afternoon rolled by, everything was relatively peaceful, Shouyou and Tobio still not actively seeking each other out but still stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. ‘Good’, thought Daichi as he noticed the longing looks the two baby crows were throwing at one another, ‘At this rate they’ll be back to normal before we break for lunch’. He noticed the captain of one of the newer teams, Suzume-san of Miyagi High, if he remembered correctly, and walked over to the boy to greet him and possibly save him since Bokuto and Kuroo had very suspicious smiles as they too approached the boy. If only he’d continued looking he would have noticed a player from one of the new teams approaching Tobio with a very sinister look on his face.

Kyouichi Watanabe had been a big deal in his middle school days being the best setter they had(never mind that he was the ONLY setter they had), at least until he had joined Kitagawa Daiichi in his second year of middle school and he was suddenly overshadowed by their genius setter Kageyama Tobio. The boy had been hard on the team when it came to training and he had been overshadowed by Kageyama’s skills during practice proving him to be a mediocre setter but what pissed him off the most was the Kageyama hadn’t even been trying to show off, just simply trying to improve and somehow repeatedly besting him.

Kyouichi had felt relieved when his father had to once again transfer at the end of the year. He had heard of the walk out incident and how Kageyama had slowly been ostracized by his team-mates and had just smirked. When he had been asked about Kageyama by his new school-mates he made up rumours about how Kageyama had wanted all the spotlight and never let him play because Kageyama know Kyouichi would be better( he forgot to mention the fact that the decision to bench him had been a unanimous decision that had been supported by the coach). Today his team would be facing Kageyama’s for a practice match and he was determined to defeat him and show his superiority. He figured throwing Kageyama off his game a bit wouldn’t hurt his cause.

* * *

Tobio was facing a wall and practicing a few techniques when he heard someone walk up to him. He continued practicing, thinking that it was someone from his team but was startled when the person started talking.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the King of the Court, what are you up to nowadays, huh? Lording over another team? I wouldn’t be surprised given that you’re practicing by yourself”, Kyouichi, so focused on his task and the satisfaction he felt when he was Kageyama freeze and the upset look on his face, didn’t notice that he had managed to catch the attention of a few of Kageyama’s team-mates, an orange-haired boy with fire in his eyes being one of them.

“Kyouichi. Um, hello, ho-how are you?”, asked Kageyama softly, unsure as to how to respond to the other’s statement and the name he had hoped to never be called again. Kyouichi was pleased with how uncomfortable Kageyama looked. ‘This was easier than I expected’, he thought.

“Ah! His Majesty remembers me! I’m so humbled! But you never answered me, have you managed to drive away all your new team-mates as well? Do they hate you now like our old friends at Kitagawa?”, he asked, getting some borderline sadistic pleasure on seeing the boy him front of him growing more and more uncomfortable and practically shrinking on himself, holding the volleyball he was practicing with earlier against his chest to possibly comfort himself.

Kyouichi gleefully thought about how he never imagined he would ever see Kageyama so withdrawn and unsure of himself. He smiled to himself and leaned against the wall letting his words sink in before he would continue to deliver a few more verbal blows.

* * *

Tsukishima, Suga and Hinata had been practicing receives when they saw someone unfamiliar approach Tobio, thinking that he was a new kid wanting to observe Tobio’s techniques, they didn’t pay him much heed until they suddenly heard him call Tobio ‘The King of the Court’, the words that followed this ‘title’ weren’t any better either. The three of them grew angrier with each condescending statement that came out of the boy’s mouth and were furious when they noticed how much of an effect the words were having on their team-mate. They at Karasuno knew just how much that incident had affected Tobio and his self-confidence when it came to trusting his team to have his back. He was so much more than the kid who had been hard on his middle school team and had come a long way from the boy he was then.

Tsukishima was about to walk up to the boy and tell him just what he thought of his ‘concern’ and where exactly he could shove it.Tsukishima might call Tobio ‘His Highness’ sometimes but he never meant to be hurtful and he had clearly told Tobio that to avoid any hurt feelings on the setter’s behalf (Yamaguchi still called him a softie and had changed his contact name to ‘Tsundere’ with a strawberry emoji. Kei blushed every time further reinforcing Yamaguchi’s motivation to tease him).

Suga was just a step behind but both of them felt Shouyou stop them. They looked towards him in confusion only to see him glaring menacingly at the boy bullying his boyfriend, a shudder running down their backs when they saw his glare intensifying as the bully leaned against the wall seeming very satisfied with himself as his Tobio’s shoulders continued to curl in making him seem smaller than he was.

“Suga-senpai”, whispered Shouyou, his eyes still fixed on the sight in front of him startling the taller two out of their trance, “please toss for me”, he continued with a determined tone and Suga decided to go with whatever idea was forming in Shouyou’s head.

* * *

Kyouichi leaned a bit forward to continue his plan, he had heard that Kageyama had had a bit of a lover’s spat that morning and was hoping to use that in his favour but just as he opened his mouth, he heard a loud sound almost as if someone had burst a cracker right near his ear as a ball slammed just a hair’s breadth away from his face against the wall.

The ball had been hurtling at such speed that upon hitting the wall it ricocheted (yes I googled the correct spelling, sue me) across the room to the opposite side of the gym, startling the life out of the team captains and causing Kuroo AND Bokuto to jump on Daichi causing all three to go down in a sad attempt of a puppy-pile, Suzume, poor soul, tried to help them but somehow got pulled down as well.

Kyouichi could feel his soul about to leave his body due to sheer fright. Just as he managed to calm himself down, a hand slapped the wall in the exact same spot and suddenly there were eyes so bright that they seemed to be on fire looking at him intensely. To say he was now petrified was an understatement. “If I _**ever**_ see you anywhere near Tobio again, you can bet that ball _**will**_ hit its intended target”, the short boy currently glaring at him whispered menacingly, “Now apologize to Tobio before I change my mind about letting you go unharmed”.

It is safe to assume that Kyouichi had never been this terrified in his life. He took a few steps in the direction where Kageyama was standing with his team-mates, hurriedly stammered out an apology and legged it out of the gym not bothering to hear if he got a response. As he passed the spot he had been leaning against, he swore he saw skid marks from how hard the ball had hit the wall, and paled even further as he picked up speed to go hide in his team’s assigned room.

While Shouyou was busy being Tobio’s avenging angel, the blue-eyed boy had been pulled away and coddled by Suga till he had a small smile on his face that only ever came out around his team-mates, Tsukishima standing close by glaring at anyone who stared for too long. When Shouyou walked back to them, Suga let him comfort Kageyama while he and Tsukishima went to help the captains who had given up on getting untangled and had been watching the entire encounter absolutely mesmerized only to snap out of it when Suga came to a stop in front of them and simply raised his eyebrow, Tsukishima standing behind him and snickering.

“Suzume-san, I hope you will excuse Hinata for dealing with your team-mate, he was asking for it when he decided to try that stunt with Kageyama”, Suga said calmly, daring Suzume to try and argue, “Of course not Suga-san, I’m going to talk to him as well about his unacceptable behavior”, replied the sensible captain. Suga gave him an angelic smile and somehow managed to help him up. He glanced at the three still on the floor giving him pleading looks, “Since the three of you were of no use, you can sort yourselves out”, he simply stated and marched off with a concerned Suzume and a still snickering Tsukishima (who had taken pictures and sent them on the group chat he was on with Kenma and Akaashi).

* * *

“Hey Bakageyama, you know none of what that guy was saying was true right? We could never hate you, you’re stuck with us”, said Shouyou softly as he tried did best impression of an octopus with his arms and legs around his Tobio. Just thinking of that guy made Shouyou angry again, it was only when he looked at Tobio’s face and saw the small smile that was being directed his way that he calmed down.

“I thought so earlier, but now I know for a fact”, Tobio whispered in reply as he nuzzled his blushing face into Shouyou’s soft hair, his smile growing bigger as he felt Shouyou giggling into his shoulder at the sensation.

The remainder of their day went very well. Kyouichi, sadly had developed a horrible ‘stomach ache’ and left that very evening, though he must have been feeling a bit better since he ran out of the premises faster than he ever had when he thought he saw Hinata.

* * *

A week after the training camp, the team was attending a practice match arranged by Takeda Sensei with Aoba Johsai. Tobio was warming up when Kunimi and Kindaichi approached him, “Kageyama-kun? Um we just wanted to have a word with you”, Kunimi said softly and continued when Tobio nodded, “We heard about the incident that had occurred at your training camp last week and we realized that the three of us never settled any matters. Kindaichi and I just wanted to let you know that we are happy to leave the past in the past. We know how far you’ve come from being The King of the Court”.

Before Kageyama could respond, however, there was a strangled yelp that came from the entrance of the court. An enraged Hinata was practically flying towards the Aoba Johsai duo looking furious.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?!”, the two were too shocked to respond or move and Tobio looked puzzled. Fortunately, Daichi had been nearby, keeping an eye and an ear on Tobio and the two boys who had approached him, still wary after the previous week, and managed to grab Shouyou before he could rugby tackle the poor boys because he had walked in only to hear that last part of the conversation.

Once all misunderstandings had been cleared up, Shouyou was frantically bowing and apologizing while Kunimi and Kindaichi tried to explain that they weren’t offended and understood why he had freaked out. Tobio just couldn’t look the other two in the eyes and tried to hide his blush while Daichi just stood back and thanked whichever deity was listening that he had been able to avoid a disaster. No matter how much Oikawa and Iwaizumi adored Shouyou, he didn’t think they would be easily pacified if he attacked their kouhais in a blind rage. Who knew their like fluff-ball of joy could be so terrifying? Then again, it’s always the tiny ones you need to be wary of he thought as his gaze strayed towards Noya and Suga who were busy teasing Asahi, the tall boy looked on the verge of a breakdown and Daichi just sighed as he went to rescue him from the two demons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Maybe the next one will have Hinata going on a bit of an adventure with our in-house farmer meme Ushijima and possibly another surprise character! Lemme know if you guys would like that!


End file.
